prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazil
The telecom scenario in Brazil, is a bit chaotic. So, keep in mind the following points before travelling to Brazil: *The tariffs for voice calls shown below may vary from state to state, due to tax differences in various states. *For a foreigner to subscribe to a cellular service in Brazil, a CPF (cadastro de pessoa fisica) is required, that corresponds to a TAX ID (for some countries). The procedure for issuing a CPF, can be found at: http://www.receita.fazenda.gov.br, or you can make a search on Google. You cannot '''use a Passaport ID, or another international doccument. The subscriber system on Brazil is very restrictive at this point in time. You can subscribe by using the CPF of a Brazilian natioinal. However, it's not highly recommended. If possible, register the line using your own CPF. *The majority of telecom operators have operatives that '''don't speak fluent English in their callcentres. So, if you need support for something you need to talk in Portuguese (or be lucky enough to talk with a bilingual opoerative). *The data network quality can vary in some states. For example: in the Northeast and North regions, the infrastructure can be poor in certain states.. In cities that are densely populated, you may experience some slowdowns but, it should not affect satalite navigation. *In areas of of high population you may have some problems with a low signal when usage is at a peak. For example, your telephone shows a "Network busy" message when attempting tp make a call. But, this problem is very rare today so, don't worry! *When using a carrier, ask about promotions with the operators callcentre. In some cases, the default basic plans can be expensive Also, it's recommended to buy packages (as indicated bellow) as they can work out cheaper. *Brazil, works with GSM, GPRS, EDGE, UMTS, HSDPA. HSPA and some states have a CDMA1x (in phase one, but functional) and also iDEN radio coverage. TIM Data feature packs GPRS/EDGE/UMTS/HSDPA *10mb for 24 hours: 0,50R$ (300kbps speed, after surpass 10mb, the speed may capped to 50kbps, without excess tariff. This package blocks tethering. No needs subscription, just got a Infinity Pré simcard). *40mb for 24 hours: 2,90R$ *150mb for 1 week: 9,90R$ *300mb for 30 days: 34,90R$ Excess tax and odd pack info: After the end of packages above 10mb, your dataplan fallbacks to the 10mb plan, that don't have excess tariff, but have a speedcap from 300kbps, to 50kbps, after reaching the 10mb limit. Remember that you ae tarifed at R$ 0,50 for the 10mb package, for 24hour period. Max speed: 300kbps up to 7mbps, depends of the region, or the dataplan contracted. Other information Voice Plans: TIM Infinity Pré: 0,25R$ per call in on-net calls (valid for local and long distance on-net calls, using the operator code (41)). 1,29R$ per minute in off-net mobile calls and landline fixed phones. Avaliability: On newspapers store, supermarkets, shoppings centers, and etc. Teethering: (Officialy) Allowed for the almost dataplans (excluding some post-paid dataplans). iPhone/iPad specific information: * The operator offers support to iPhone, and it's is a iPhone official resseler. * Using teethering on TIM's network, needs some carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: * Regular Simcards Avaliable *MicroSIMs avaliable 'Vivo' Data feature packs CDMA1x/GPRS/EDGE/UMTS/HSDPA/HSPA *Vivo internet diário, for 24 hours: 9,90R$ (after surpass 150mb, the speed should be capped to 128kbps, without excess tariff). *Vivo internet semanal, for 7 days: 35,00R$ (after surpass 250mb, the speed should be capped to 128kbps without excess tariff). *Vivo internet mensal, for 30 days: 130,00R$ (after surpass 1gb, the speed should be capped to 128kbps without excess tariff). *Vivo ON Promo: From 18R$ with top-up credits, you have unlimited acces to some social networks (Facebook, Twitter, Orkut, Gmail, and some bonus to on-net calls). *BlackBerry Prepaid pack: Recharging 9,00R$, you have unlimited access to twitter, facebook, MySpace, MSN, Google Talk, BBM Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger. *BlackBerry prepaid pack + Vivo ON promo with mail: Recharging from 25,00R$, in addition to the initial 9R$ recharge, you have unlimited BlackBerry mail server access plus some bonus for on-net calls. Max speed: 1mbps. Odd Pack: ' 4,90R$/MB Other information ''Voice Plans (valid only for local distance calls): *Vivo Você toda hora: 1,35R$ per minute in on-net calls 1,49R$ per minute in landline fixed calls, and off-net mobile calls. *Vivo Você dia: From 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM: 1,68R$ per minute in on-net calls 1,85R$ per minute in landline fixed calls, and off-net mobile calls. From 6:00 PM to 6:00 AM: 0,99R$ per minute in on-net calls 1,10R$ per minute in landline fixed calls, and off-net mobile calls. (On Vivo você noite plan, it's the same above, but inverts the tariff hour). '''Avaliability: On newspapers store, supermarkets, shoppings centers, and etc. Teethering: Allowed iPhone/iPad specific information: * The operator offers support to iPhone, and it's is a iPhone official resseler. * Using teethering on Vivo's network, needs some carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: * Regular Simcards Avaliable * MicroSIMs avaliable Claro Data feature packs GPRS/EDGE/UMTS/HSDPA *Pacote 1 dia - 24 hours package: 20,00R$ with 100mb (blocks the service when reachs the limit) *Pacote 7 dias - 1 week: 51,00R$ with 200mb (blocks the service when reachs the limit). Max speed: 500kbps (250kbps on North region). Odd pack: 4,00R$/MB Other information Voice plans: Claro toda hora: 1,43R$ per minute on-net, off-net, and landline fixed calls Claro plano toda noite: From: 8:59 AM to 9:00 PM 1,61R$ per minute on-net, off-net, and landline fixed calls From: 9:00 PM to 8:59 AM 0,82R$ per minute on-net, off-net and landline fixed calls Avaliability: On newspapers store, supermarkets, shoppings centers, and etc. Teethering: Allowed iPhone/iPad specific information: *The operator offers support to iPhone, and it's is a iPhone official resseler. *Using teethering on Claro's network, needs some carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: *Regular Simcards Avaliable *MicroSIMs Avaliable CTBC Celular (Algar Telecom) Data feature packs: GPRS/EDGE/UMTS/HSDPA *10mb (30 days): 4,91R$ *100mb (30 days): 29,89R$ *250mb (30 days): 39,90R$ These prepaid data packages above, only can be contracted, only with "Você pre-pago" plan. Excess tax and odd pack info: 10mb plan: 8,00R$/mb 100 and 250mb plan: 0,75R$/mb. Other information: *Voice plans: (Reffers of the "Você pre-pago" basic plan) *On-net and fixed landline tariff: R$ 1,31/min *Off-net tariff: R$ 1,53/min Avaliability: On newspapers store, supermarkets, shoppings centers, and etc Teethering: Unknown iPhone/iPad specific information: Unknown (it is not a resseler). SIM information: *Regular Simcards Avaliabl